


Roommates

by CirrusGrey



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Adam's off to college and not looking forward to his new living situation.





	Roommates

The golden-haired boy leaned against the wall, holding the phone to his ear, counting the rings.  _ One, two, three.  _ At  _ four,  _ there was a beep, and a breathless voice said, “Hold on a sec!”

He held on a sec. There was a brief thump, then the voice picked up again. “Sorry about that, Adam,” said Pepper, “Brian wouldn't give me the spot at the window with the good cell signal.”

“ ‘S cool,” said the Antichrist, smiling and starting to walk down the corridor. “You guys all together? How'd move-in day go?”

“Pretty good. We're all hanging in Brian and Wensley’s dorm. My roommate hasn't shown up yet.”

There were sounds of another scuffle, a quick “Lemme talk to him! Hi Adam!” “Get off!” “Bye Adam!” then Pepper had control of the phone again. “Sorry about that. How're you?”

“Meh. My parents just left, I'm heading back to my dorm. Neither of my roommates have got here yet. You guys are  _ so  _ lucky you got doubles. Having a triple’s gonna  _ suck! _ ”

“Poor you. Having to go to a prestigious international college with a huge academic scholarship…. It must be  _ so _ hard.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“Hey, the school's great, but at least you guys get to be together. I'm gonna miss you....”

“Hard to see how you'll be able to, if you keep calling every five minutes.”

“Ha, yeah. Hold on a sec, it looks like one of my roommates showed up.” He peaked around the corner and saw a head of blond hair. He pulled back as fast as he was able and practically sprinted back down the corridor. “It's Greasy Johnson!” he hissed, “Greasy Johnson is my roommate!”

“No. Really? How even.... Okay,  _ now  _ I feel bad for you. One sec.” Her voice got more distant, “Yeah, that's what he said. I know, right? Hey, it's my phone, you can talk to him later!” Then she was back. “So what're you gonna do?”

“I don't know! How should I know?! We've barely seen him all through high school, maybe he's willing to put all that crap from when we were kids behind us.”

“You think? I mean, are you ready to?”

“If it means I can have a peaceful living space, yeah. Ah, hell, I should just go talk to the guy. What's the worst that could happen?”

“Well....”

“Don't answer that. I'm going in. I'll call you back later, ‘kay?”

“ ‘kay. Good luck!”

“Bye Adam!”

“Good luck Adam!”

“Get off!” The line went dead. 

Adam smiled, then took a deep breath and slouched back to his dorm as if he hadn't a care in the world. He feigned surprise when he rounded the door. “Hello, you must be - wait, Johnson?” It was a struggle to not add the “Greasy,” but he figured that it would make things a lot more friendly if he didn't.

The other boy turned around, surprised. “Do I know yo- Young? What're you doing here?”

“Academic scholarship. You? I thought I'd heard you were sticking to a school closer to home.”

“I was going to, but this place offered me a football scholarship, so.... American football, that is.”

“Oh. Well, uh. Congrats. Cool. I guess we're roommates, then.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Um, thanks. For the congrats, I mean. You too.”

“Thanks....” They stood in the awkward silence of people who have been around each other for their whole lives but never really got to know one another. Then Johnson shrugged and turned to continue unpacking his things. “I hope you don't mind I'm taking the single bed. It looked like you'd already claimed the top of the bunk.”

“Yeah, no problem,” said Adam. This was actually going better than he'd hoped. “Have you heard anything about our other roommate?”

“No, I-”

There was a knock on the door, and it was thrown open by yet another blond teen.

“Hi!” he said, with a giant grin, and a vaguely American accent. “I'm Warlock Dowling, and I believe you must be my new roomies?”

Adam froze for the briefest of instants before remembering that he wasn't supposed to know this guy. He smiled, and introduced himself along with Johnson, and thought,  _ I can't wait to call Pep back.  _ It looked like having a triple was going to be… interesting. 


End file.
